20 Things Guys Shouldn't Ever Say To Girls
by transluciiiid
Summary: 20 Things Guys Shouldn't Ever Say To Girls. Duh
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote these down and decided to make a story out of it. Enjoy. P.S. I took down DA because I didn't want any hate, I'm sorry if you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: IDOKI or Tumblr (where I got these from) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_1\. Make fun of her hair, face, body, or clothes._**

**_Seriously, don't._**

Seventeen year old Kim Crawford sleepily walked through the halls of Seaford High. She was on Tumblr all night long. She didn't care about anything that day. Her thin honey blonde hair was pulled into a bun, she had no makeup on, and was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Hey Ki- eek!" Jack Brewer, her boyfriend, cringed when he saw her. "_Wow. _When did you break out of jail? Love your hair, didn't you put work into it? And ew, no makeup. So help me _God. _And those clothes make you look _super_ fat, and speaking of, your clothes are smelly." He started laughing. Something hard hit his hand, and a stinging sensation erupted from his left cheek. The last thing he saw was Kim running away, crying.

* * *

_**2\. Overuse sarcasm. It's one thing to joke, it's another to**_

_**speak sarcasm as a second language.**___

Jack Brewer's girlfriend Kim was happy, but he really wasn't. Whislt he was at the dojo with her, she was acting _way _to happy for him.

"So, I was walking Rocky and-"

"You were walking a rock, how slow were you going?"

"Shut up, Jack. Anyway-"

"There's more. Did you walk a leaf next?"

"Ugh!"

* * *

_**3\. Flirt with other girls.**__****__**It doesn't make us want you **_

_**more, it just makes us angry.**_

Kim was sitting in her desk, watching her boyfriend Jack flirt with Sonya Perrone. He kept shooting her flirty glances, and once and a while touching her upper thigh. She didn't want to fight Sonya in class and get yelled at by Mrs. Finke. Jack grabbed Sonya's hand and gently kissed it before hugging her and kissing her hair. Kim couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, flipped her desk, and stomped out.

* * *

_**4\. Cheat. Never in any way will you**_

_**get away with it.**_

Kim Crawford slammed her bedroom door hard, slid down the door, and started crying. She saw her ex-boyfriend Jack making out with Mildred Cooke. After she yelled at them, Jack said he has been doing it ever since Kim wouldn't kiss him since she was sick, which was the day before.

* * *

_**5\. Make promises they can't keep.**__****__**If you can't **_

_**follow through, don't say it.**_

Kim was waiting at Seaford pier for three hours, waiting for Jack. He promised to meet her there at 6, and it was currently 9:50. She looked off the pier onto the beach, and saw him walking across it with Athena Robinson, hand in hand

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, so here are 5 more! I hope y'all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: IDOKI**

* * *

_**6\. Say "I love you" when they don't mean it. If the girl you "loved" gained 300 pounds, would you still love her? That's what I thought.**_

Over the summer, Kim was gaining weight. She used to be 90 pounds, then she went up to 100. Jack didn't love her anymore, he liked Liberty Pidgeon, who weighed 80 pounds. He only likes girls 95 and less.

"I love you, Jack." her voice rang through his ears.

"I love you to." he lied before hanging up.

* * *

_**7\. Lie. You will get caught. Don't ever under any circumstances try to keep a lie going with a girl. It will not work.**_

Instead of meeting Kim at her house, he was secretly on his _tenth_ date with Mandy Chicz. Whilst Mandy was ordering, his phone went off. It was Kim. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Umm….my mom wanted me to watch my brother."

"Oh okay." And with that she hung up. Jack thanked the lord before returning to Mandy.

* * *

_**8\. Deny things that are true. If a girl confronts you about something, she knows the truth. Denying it makes her more angry. Grow some balls and own up to it. **_

"JACK!" Jack flinched when he heard his girlfriend Kim yelling at him. He turned to her.

"Yes, honey?" he quietly asked.

"I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH MEL SALZMANN YESTERDAY! YOU LEFT ME ALONE AT SAOIRSE'S FOR FOUR HOURS!"

"Stop yelling, princess." he stuttered. She was right. "You're causing a scene."

"JUST TELL ME IF YOU DID OR NOT!" she screeched.

"I didn't, sweetie. I promise," Jack said.

"_MEL TOLD ME._"

* * *

_**9\. Pressure her. If she wants to do **_

_**something with you, she will.**_

"Come on, sweetie! Just come to the club with us!"

"But Jack-"

"No buts. You _are_ coming!"

* * *

_**10\. Talk about other girls. Don't say they're hot, **_

_**pretty, or even nice. We don't want to hear it.**_

"So, I was hanging out with Marcia Cobb, and she looked _so hot_ in her shorts-"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I don't care."

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed!**

**I had this segment called "WHATS THE LANGUAGE", it's when I give you sentence in a language, and you have to tell me it in reviews, and here's the first one**

_**Un royaume de solitude, ma placé est là pour toujours.**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

UnbreakableKnight:  I'm glad you love it, and I will :)

LittleMissBookwormBraniac: I'm glad I did it to :) Love your username

Nydroj: I thought it was poop, but I'm glad you totes love it. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I decided to write five more. Let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: IDOKI**

_**11\. Talk to her about their exes. If you're saying nice stuff, we'll assume you still like them, and if you say that crap, we'll assume you'll do the same about us.**_

"I saw Irma today." Kim set down her pen down. Would she _ever_ give up?

"What happened?"

"She gave me cupcakes, and I gave her a hug."

"Uh-uh, keep going."

"But she was wearing _really_ short shorts. She's such a hoe."

_**12\. Say crap behind her back. No matter how **_

_**much you try to keep it a secret. she will hear about it. **_

"How do you feel about Kim?" Jack's secret girlfriend Perla Boyd asked.

"She's annoying."

"Then why are you dating her?"

"She makes good bacon."

_**13\. Be a jerk to her in front of their friends**_

_**. They might think it's funny, but she will definitely not. **_

"So this is Kim?" Jack's friend Fraser Wagner asked.

"Yeah, this is the derp." Jack laughed, pinching her cheek. "She's so dumb with the way she moves."

"What?" Fraser asked.

"She's so clumsy. She can't do anything right." Jack kept laughing, and Fraser soon joined.

_**14\. Try to make it look like something was her**_

_**fault to get yourself out of trouble. It will make things much, much worse.**_

"Jack! You broke my mother's vase!"

"WHAT?! You did!"

"JACK YOU PICKED IT UP AND THREW IT DOWN!"

"NO YOU DID!"

_**15\. Ask why she's mad at you. Say you were**_

_**wrong and apologize. Do not say you didn't do **_

_**anything wrong. If she's mad, you obviously did something.**_

Kim was mad. She saw Jack give Kalea Fuller roses, and it was Valentine's Day. Jack got her nothing, and Kim got him the Xbox One. He didn't even say thank you, he just flipped out and screamed with happiness.

"Kim?" Jack was behind her in class.

"..."

"Kimmy?"

"..."

"Kimmy-bear?"

"..."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"..."

"Kalea liked the roses."

**And that's a wrap! I'll see you next time, be sure to review!**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

kickinitlover11: I'm so sorry to hear that, and you should. Guys can be stupid sometimes, you're probably awesome.

kickinitwithyou2: It was French, and thanks. :3

LittleMissBookwormBraniac: You're welcome, and that one took me a while to think of.

**WHAT'S THE LANGUAGE:**

_**Der wind, er heult so wie der sturm ganz tief in mir.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sadly, this will be the last instalment of 20GSNSTG. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: IDOKI**

_**16\. Joke about wanting to break up. It won't be**_

_**taken as a joke, and you'll be single before**_

_**you can tell you were kidding. **_

"Ugh! I can't do it!" Kim screamed throwing down her pencil.

"Yah, I can't do this relationship either. Lol just kidding babe."

_**17\. Tell her she's overreacting. If you thought **_

_**she was mad before, prepare to meet the she-beast from hell.**_

"Jack, Oonagh asked you out! She knows your taken!"

"Kim, calm down, you're overreacting."

"You better run."

_**18\. Go to parties and hang out with other girls**_

_**without your girlfriend. No matter how much**_

_**she trusts you, she will be worried.**_

Instead of being with Kim, Jack was with Kimberiella Lane at Kimberiella's party. He always found Kimberiella hotter than Kim. She was calling him all night, and he never answered.

_**19\. Make excuses. If you screwed up,**_

_**don't try to get out of it. **_

"Why didn't you come? Were you with Rhoda?"

"Yes-I mean no. Of course not."

_**20\. Talk to her when you're mad. You will screw**_

_**something up and end up regretting it.**_

Jack wasn't the happiest. Kim was happy, and it was bugging him.

"Jack are you okay?" Kim's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"No, actually I'm not. I'm not in the best mood, and you should probably shut up."

**Last. So sad. REVIEW! **

_**REVIEW RESPONSE!**_

Nydroj: I liked 12 to! Hope you enjoyed!

**WHAT'S THE LANGUAGE:**

_**He werd mij te veel, hoe 'k mijn best ook deed**_


	5. Update 1

**Hey guys! It's Lia, and this is a quick update. **

**I'm glad y'all enjoyed this story! I will do something like this, except with 100 instead of 20, so keep your eyes peeled for that! I'm thinking about doing an uploading schedule, Wednesdays and Sundays, but since I'm still in school, I might not be able to update on those days. **

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

Flavia34: Hey. I'm glad you loved them, they took me a while. Maybe I will in the future, if I can find a list of them. I will continue :)

LittleMissBookwormBraniac: I'm glad you liked them, and that they're true.

Nydroj: Me to! Tumblr* only gave me twenty :(

Maddyliza1234: First, love your profile photo, second, I'm glad. :3

Summer Lovin Gal: First I wanna say I love your stories. MOVING ON, I will in the future. ;))))

xXSelenXx: Currently trying to find a list of em.

Guest: I'm glad :)

LeoliviaLover: These are funny? I will make new stories like this, to.

THE LANGUAGE IS: Good job! It is.

Alleykat12: Yes, good job!

Guest: Thanks! :)

_**WHAT'S THE LANGUAGE FOR CHAPTER FOUR:**_

**Dutch.**

_**WHAT'S THE LANGUAGE FOR THIS CHAPTER:**_

_**Bie rang tamen jinlai kanjian, zuo hao nuhai, jiu xiang nai de congqian (too lazy for accent marks lol ;)))**_

**I put a lot of work into these WTL's and most of you don't do em! At least guess, for me, please! Just say like…. Klingon* or something or Vulcan* I don't know.**

_**SONG RECOMMENDATION (NEW):**_

"**Eighteen Cool" by Hoodie Allen ***

*** - I do not own**

**Okay, I will see you guys next time! Bye! **

**MWAH!**


End file.
